Till Death We Part
by Hikari no Yami
Summary: ANGST!! Character death(s)!! Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura mentionings. Yami Yugi is now ruling the world and has forgotten all about his hikari, but did Yugi forget about his yami? Not likely! R&R!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Welcome to hell. My name is Motoh Yuugi and I live in hell. I have an abusive yami that has stolen all my friends, all my friends except for Jounouchi Katsuya and Kujaku Mai, but they were dead. They were the only two people loyal enough to me to stand up to my yami, and for that they paid the ultimate price, their lives. Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba along with Ishtar Isis and Jounouchi Shizuka were also dead soon after Jou. I snorted, well I guess they weren't really friends if they changed sides so easily now were they, either that or they were to chicken to stand up against my yami. My yami is evil, deceiving, and abusive. No, he doesn't torture me physically, those tactics are much too easy. He abuses me from the inside. It's much worse from the inside. If you had thought it hurt when someone physically abused you, it's much worse emotionally.  
  
Bakura Ryou is lucky, he may not know it but my yami is much more abusive than his. He didn't seem like the type now did he? He seemed like the "good guy" didn't he? Always fighting against the bad guys defending his friends and family wasn't he? The good guy always risking "his" life to save other people, they may not know it but he can never die, he is bonded to the puzzle, so even if he "does" lose his life, it's I who dies, not him.  
  
For a while I too believed that my yami was good, protecting as, but the more I saw the more my innocence disappeared, I am not as naïve as everybody thinks I am, neither is Ryou. We go through hell everyday. Everyday I would go to school my mind abused, everyday he would go to school my body abused. Everybody thinks Ryou's yami was evil, I snorted, they were all blind to my yami's tactics, everybody believed that my yami was here to protect them. How wrong they were.  
  
The six people that knew the real Yami were myself, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Even Isis with her millieuem tauk believed that my yami was good and not evil. Hell, even I believed it for sometime, how else would I have fallen for my yami? Yes, you heard me right, I love my yami and he knows it. He uses that fact to abuse me, threaten me, and kill me.  
  
I am slowly dieing and he's to blind to notice, but the others that know the real Yami have figured out as well, they all know I'm dieing. I doubted that even if he did know, he wouldn't have cared, for now he has his own body.  
  
The spell to obtain his body was difficult and painful. Back then I had still believed that my yami was here to protect us, help us, save us. Now I regret ever having to do with that ritual at all. It required me to give up my life force energy, and it hurt, taking away all my happiness. He now has his own body and is pharaoh of the world.  
  
How ironic, how ironic that my yami and friends were trying to stop Malik and his psychotic maniac of a yami from taking over the world, just to have my yami to take over the world instead. He has all the power in the world and is engaged to Mazaki Anzu. He did that purposely. My yami knew that I had always hated Anzu and loved him, so he proposed to her.  
  
But I don't care, why would I? Because I loved him? Yes, I did love him, and I still do, everybody knows it. How could I not? We were ying and yang, two pieces of a whole, one not complete without the other. But as I said before I am not naïve. I mean nothing to my yami, just another bug for him to rule over, just another slave. He would not kill me, I am too similar in too many ways. So I have resorted to the easiest and coward's way out. Tonight at midnight I would kill myself using my yami's own dagger he gave to me in cases of emergency when he still had his mask on. It was this very day 5 years ago that I had completed the millieuem puzzle at midnight.  
  
Oh look, it's almost time. I better send my give my letter to Ryou now. He already knows what I am planning to do. I informed him about everything, we are so similar, both with a sad past, an abusive present, and a terrible future. So I have resorted to my last option. He tried to stop me but it was all in vain for in twenty minutes I would die where it had all began. Ryou hugs me as I give the letter to him and says, "I know you won't reconsider Yuugi, but just know that we'll miss you and I hope you have a peaceful afterlife." He has fire in his eyes, but they are still innocent unlike mine.  
  
Bakura walked up to us and nodded approvingly, "You have fire in your eyes, if your yami was still the same he would've been proud of you." I nod and thank him exiting towards my death.  
  
If only things had been a little different, then maybe my yami wouldn't have become the monster that he was today. Maybe if I was different he wouldn't be pharaoh of the world. If only things didn't change between us so much in so little time. What happened between us, we had such a strong connection, we were like brothers, in-seperatable. We were in-seperatable at least, but obviously you don't care much for me now do you? Was it me? Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you? If I did I'm sorry yami. I'm sorry for being so weak. Yes, I am weak. If I wasn't I could've prevented this from happening. But I am weak, too weak, I needed you to look after me. Was that the reason? Was that the reason why you changed? Why you left me? Because I was too weak to fend for myself, more or less defend?  
  
I remember once, you were so kind, it wasn't an act, it was real. But you've changed yami. I remember once, after we had defeated Peaguses, you and I in your soul room. You held me. Do you remember? You held me, I was crying, afraid and happy. You made me a promise that day, and you broke your promise. That hurt me, a lot. You promised that you'd never hurt me, you broke your promise. You hurt me more then you could've ever imagined. You promised that it was till death we would part. You broke that promise too. You parted with me the day you reined the world. I always blamed myself for the change in you. I even hoped that I could change you after you showed your true colours. But I was wrong, I was just a foolish sixteen year old boy. But now I know better then that. It was a bit late but at least I figured out before I died. I meant nothing to you yami. Nothing at all. Even your duel monsters cards were more important then me. Your leather clothing, everything, everything you owned you gave a higher meaning to then me. And I finally know why. I was just a pawn, the useless piece in the board game. It didn't matter if I died or not because there would always be others. But I've always had my, or should I say, your puzzle. You did manage to keep your promise after all, or I did at least. We were never apart, I never took off my puzzle. You kept your promise. It will be till death do we part.  
  
Did you want a stronger hikari? If you did, well I'm going to give you your wish, I looked at the clock beside me, 12:00, good-bye yami. Plunging the blade straight into my heart quickly. Is this death? I don't feel any pain anymore. I gasped for my last air of breath, 'I'll always love you yami.' And with that a dead corpse was left bleeding out the past owner's pain the soul of the corpse in a better place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I might consider making one in Yami's POV. All depends on what you guys think. 


End file.
